


First

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Random flowers keep appearing.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: First  
AUTHOR: Perpetual Motion   
WEBPAGE: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
FANDOM: West Wing   
PAIRING: Sam/Toby   
CATEGORY: Slash, Fluff, Holiday   
SERIES: None.   
Rating: CHILD   
SUMMARY: Random flowers keep appearing.   
ARCHIVE INSTRUCTIONS: Go for it.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. We know this. Moving on now.  
Author's Notes: One more for Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy. 

**First By Perpetual Motion**

Toby walked into his office early in the morning, threw his coat on the couch and set his coffee mug on his desk before he noticed the flower in the middle of his desk. He picked it up and looked at it carefully. It was, he was relatively sure, a daisy. Raising his eyebrows, he called for Ginger and asked her to find a vase for it.

After the staff meeting he went back to his office to prepare for a meeting and found another flower. He knew it was a carnation. He recognized it from the number of times he had worn one in his buttonhole. He dropped it into the vase with the daisy on his way out the door.

After his meeting with the junior staffers and a group of students who were touring, Toby got back to his office and found a lilac on his desk. He stared at it a few minutes, wondering what the hell was going on, before dropping it in the vase and ignoring it in favor of the paperwork he had to do.

Coming back to his office after lunch, Toby opened his office door with his eyes already on his desk. A lily sat in the middle, and with a sigh Toby added it to the boquet on the coffeetable.

Late at night, as he finished up and shut down his computer, someone knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Sam walked in, one hand behind his back and glanced at the coffeetable before looking at Toby. "Hi."

"What do you need, Sam?"

He cleared his throat and pulled his hand out from behind his back. "Want to be my valentine?"

Toby's eyes widened in realization as he looked at the rose in Sam's hand. "I didn't think we were celebrating?"

"Couldn't help it. It's our first."

"Yeah." Toby stopped packing his briefcase and walked over to Sam. He took the rose from his hand and kissed him softly. "I'll be yours. Want to be mine?"

"Yeah."

Toby grinned and dropped the rose in the vase as he grabbed his stuff and left the office with Sam.


End file.
